A complex, 57-item computer scan scoring questionnaire was sent to all licensed/certified psychologists in ten states, 12,450 of the 25,510 unduplicated licensed psychologists in the United States. A second mailing will follow, then direct WATTS line phone contact with non-respondents. Early returns project a response rate approaching 75 percent. The questionnaire seeks information on source of training; professional mobility; extent, type and locus of salaried and fee-service practice; fees and income; professional linkage and type of clientele; hospital staff membership and clinical privilege; experience with major government health plans and private health insurance; and a sample of fee-service practice, by last case report.